


A Brand New Song

by Avathyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, But she pretends that she totally hasnt been fantasizing about this for weeks, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Pearl's horny on main, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: The woman with the pink hair and metal in her face. What was her name again?Pearl didn't know. The mystery was thrilling.A commissioned one-shot between Pearl and Mystery Girl!





	A Brand New Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



“Thank you again for inviting me out tonight.” The slender gem’s head turned halfway back to the doorway. However, her eyes remained forward. None of these names meant anything to her. “I love your posters!”

“You a fan of Zeppelin?” The host’s voice floated down the hall. Metal rattled in the distant closet.

“Oh, my stars, no!” Pearl’s knuckles rested on her hips. “I always said they were far too dangerous. The design was rife with flaws.”

“Although,” the gem continued. “It has taken you this long to invent space travel. Perhaps, I should be thankful you even invented aviation.”

“Girl, I’m talking about Led Zeppelin.” The host’s luxurious laugh gave Pearl pause. She turned to see her host leaning against the doorway, pink hair cascading down her broad shoulders.

“Oh, you’re being silly. Lead is far heavier than Oxygen. A zeppelin made of lead would never get off the ground.”

“You’re cute.” The woman pushed off the doorframe. “They’re a band, girl. You might like them.”

The woman slipped past Pearl into the living room proper, her touch brushing over her shoulder for a brief moment.

"Oh! I knew that, of course.” Pearl watched her host drop into the only chair in the room, a beanbag chair. Along the opposite wall sat a flat-screen TV and an expensive sound system, held up by a rickety display case.

Pearl noticed strange glass bottles in the corner beside the chair. Each one had a stem protruding from the base. At least the woman was keeping hydrated, Pearl thought.

“I don’t have many guests.” The woman yanked her steel-toed boots off, tossing them aside and almost hitting the glass bottles. “Want to share the chair? If not, you could sit in my lap.”

“I don’t mind sitting on the floor,” said Pearl. She flicked up the collar on her leather jacket. “I’m cool.”

“Sure thing. The offers open if you change your mind.”

Pearl crossed her legs, sitting beside the strange shifting cushion. She sat at a sharp angle, her back as stiff as a board.

The woman grabbed a device that resembled one of Steven’s _‘game stations.’_ What was it called? A comptroller? Pearl couldn’t recall for the life of her.

The screen shifted and changed rapidly, flicking past various screens and images. Finally, the picture settled on an album cover depicting a painting of an old man.

Pearl knew a little bit about music. She preferred when the lyrics told a cognizant story. This song was incomprehensible.

“I’m not sure I understand per se,” Pearl muttered. The album cover provided no context. The gem pushed up, her eyes glued to the screen. Without a word, Pearl slipped into the woman’s lap.

“Their song’s are pretty deep. You’d probably like them.” The woman’s hand gripped Pearl’s waist lightly, turning her spine into an iron bar. “I’ll make you a playlist sometime.”

“Huh? What?” Pearl’s eyelids fluttered. “Oh, yes, right. I would love to hear a playlist. However, I will have to ask Steven if we have a playlist player.”

“You mentioned Steven earlier. He’s that kid you were hanging out with, right?” Pearl nodded. “He’ll help you figure it out.”

“Steven is a wonderful child. I swear he’s smarter than all of us put together.”

“Us?” The woman asked.

“The Crystal Gems! You met Amethyst. I’m very sorry about that, by the way. There’s Garnet, as well. She’s the head decision maker back home.”

“I think I follow.” The woman’s head bobbed. “Love is love.”

“I’m, Sorry?” Pearl’s head tilted.

“Oh, I thought you had some kind of arrangement

The woman paused, the corners of her lips tweaking up in brief flashes. Then, she began to laugh. The woman’s laughter sounded so sweet, something few were lucky enough to hear.

“What’s so funny?” Pearl’s brow furrowed.

“Have you ever been with anyone?”

Pearl’s mouth opened to speak, but then her eyes shot open wider. Her hand slapped over her mouth as she realized what the woman meant.

“I have spent quality time with fellow gems, but,” Pearl’s eyes landed in her lap. “I’ve never been with a human before, no.”

“I’m hardly human, baby.” The woman winked. Her calloused fingers brushed the gem’s smooth cheek as she cupped her face. “I’m something else.”

Pearl looked into the woman’s half-lidded eyes, then down to her full lips and the metal extrusion. The distance between them shrank, as Pearl unconsciously leaned forward.

When their lips met, Pearl saw stars. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head tilted, pressing further into the kiss.

When something hot and wet slipped into the gem’s mouth, she broke the kiss.

“I think there is something in your mouth,” Pearl panted.

“You mean this?” The woman stuck out her tongue. A small metal ball sat in the center of the organ. “That’s one of my favorites.

“That must have hurt. Don’t you need that to eat?”

“You seem awfully curious about this little gal.” The woman smirked. Her free hand drew small circles on Pearl’s thigh. “I could tell you, but I’d rather show you.”

“I love to learn,” Pearl whispered. Her hands shook in her lap. “I-I’m sure you’re a wonderful teacher.”

The woman carefully dropped Pearl onto the beanbag. She slipped between the gem’s legs, crawling on hands and knees.

“Lean back, baby.” The woman kissed Pearl’s knee. “Enjoy the music.” Each kiss traveled further down her thigh. “And, most importantly, have fun.”

A fire burned within the woman. Her breath burned against Pearl’s sex, barely masked by the tights covering her torso. With a modicum of effort, Pearl phased the leggings away.

Pearl took notice of the music once again. How many songs had passed? When had this one started? More importantly, why did she have the time to notice this?

Pearl craned her head to see her host blinking rapidly. When their eyes met, the woman nodded. Her hot, wet tongue dragged up the length of Pearl’s slit.

“Oh, my stars!” Pearl cried. “Sorry, I’ll try to keep it down.”

“Don’t you dare.” The woman’s tongue plunged into Pearl’s soaking wet sex. Giant sparks ripped through her body every time that tiny metal ball touched her clit. “I want to hear you sing.”

Whether she wanted to or not, incoherent moans spilled from Pearl’s mouth. These sounds didn’t come from her, this woman dragged them out of her by force.

Soon, a small, sharp pain snapped Pearl out of her trance. Pearl’s eyes shot open to see the woman’s teeth dug into her thigh. She sucked a beautiful blue bruise onto the sensitive skin.

“What was that for?”

“Something to remember me by,” replied the woman.

Pressing her knuckles to the ground, the woman pushed up to her full height. She towered over the gem under normal circumstances, but from down here she looked gigantic.

The woman began removing her clothes. First, her tank top, then her jeans. Both were tossed to the side, draping over her boots.

Pearl’s eyes traced the woman’s curves. Two bumps pressed through each cup, alluding to further unseen piercings.

“Mind if I take the seat, baby? I want to see you ride my lap.”

“Of course!” Pearl leaped from her seat and scrambled to her feet.

The woman sat down, and the gem was on her in seconds. She straddled the woman’s legs, knees pressing into the seat on either side.

“It’s been a long time,” Pearl mumbled. “I may be rusty.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

“Now, I never said that.” Pearl smiled, delighting in her tiny moment of deviousness. Blindly, she pawed at the bulging boxers between her legs.

Pearl hummed along with the song playing behind her. Slipping her fingers of the elastic, she gripped the woman’s sizable shaft. She aimed the arrow upwards, positioning herself above it. Then, it happened.

The hard tip pressed past Pearl’s lips. Her muscles burned, stretching around the sudden intrusion. Gravity didn’t help, as Pearl couldn’t help but sink lower.

“Oh, my stars.” The muscles in Pearl’s gut clenched. Her eyes snapped shut. Her brows knit together. Then, like the rainbow following a deadly storm, the pleasure started to seep through.

“Don’t hurt yourself, baby.”

Pearl’s head shook up and down, her face a blue, blushing blur. “I’ll be okay in a moment.”

Gradually, Pearl’s muscles relaxed. The pain faded away, the faint pangs becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure pooling in her core.

Pearl began moving her hips. Up and down, side to side, small circles; any motion she could muster to stir up the friction inside her.

The woman’s head rolled back. Pearl felt coarse fingers grip her slender waist. She wanted more. She needed more.

“You feel so good, my diamond.” Pearl’s back arched dramatically. She pushed up onto her knees. Momentary emptiness followed the woman’s shaft. Then, like a crashing wave, Pearl fell to shore.

Hitting the woman’s hips knocked every last scrap of air from the gem’s lungs. She gasped for air, stretching around the iron bar in her gut.

“Ohhhh, my stars

The woman gripped Pearl’s waist with both hands. She drove up into her. Their hips rolled in sync. Every thrust forced another sound from Pearl’s throat.

Pearl forced her eyes open. The woman’s lip quivered. Her brow pulled tight. Her cheeks burned bright red. The woman’s expression made Pearl’s lighter.

“Slow down, baby.” The woman’s brow furrowed. The grip on Pearl’s waist tightened. “I’m close.”

“Close? No, please,” whined Pearl. She rutted against the firm member, frantically searching for friction. “It feels so good, I need more!”

“If you keep moving like that,” the woman whispered in a sultry growl. “I’ll end up cumming inside you.”

“Oh! Oh, well. I mean I don’t mind if you w-want to…” Pearl’s voice faded away, masked by the music.

“What’d you say, baby?”

“You could, you know, finish inside.” Pearl’s face burned bright blue. She averted her gaze, unable to look her host in the eye. “Please.”

“As you wish, baby.”

The woman gripped tight and pulled down hard. Pearl’s hand slapped over her mouth, stifling a screaming moan. The woman waited, eyes on Pearl’s clenched face.

Pearl nodded. The woman must have received the signal because she began using Pearl like her favorite toy.

“Please, my diamond,” Pearl pleaded, the moans slipping through her fingers. “Oh, my stars. Thank you, thank you so much, my diamond.”

Two more powerful thrusts buried the woman inside. Her cock throbbed, spraying jet after jet of hot, sticky cum. Pearl’s pussy milked every last drop out of the woman’s balls.

The grip on Pearl’s waist kept the member sheathed inside her. Warmth flooded her body. Every second dragged into the next. Her womb felt full to bursting.

Pearl was in heaven.

“God damn,” the woman mumbled, voice coming from somewhere in Pearl’s hair.

“The name’s Sheena, by the way.” Pearl lifted her head to the voice. “That said, I kinda like the sound of _‘my diamond.’_ ”

Pearl smiled. Her eyes fluttered shut, only to snap back open. “S-sorry, how do you know that name?”

“You were screaming it a few minutes ago, baby.”

“Was I?” Pearl scratched at the back of her neck. “In any case, I would rather address you as Sheena. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

The woman’s beautiful laugh floated over the afterglow. Pearl’s mouth hung open, the words failing to come out. How had she been so lucky?

The light in Sheena’s smile. The joy in her laugh. Pearl wanted to see that smile every day. She shook her head. It was far too early to consider the M word.

“S’alright to me, baby.” Sheena planted a kiss on Pearl’s cheek. “We should get you cleaned up.”

“That can wait.” Pearl pressed her gem into the crux of the woman’s neck. “I don’t mind being a little dirty with you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, you can find more on my tumblr, erotier.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading! Like, share, and subscribe ;P


End file.
